shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tatsuya Sylvester
|jname=竜嫌シルベスター |rname=''Tatsuya Shirubesutā'' |ename=Tatsuya Sylvester (uncut dub); Tatsuya Sylvester (Viz, FUNimation subs) |first= |affltion= |ocupation=Pirate; Martial Artist |epithet= }} |jva= None |eva= |extra1 = |bounty= 300,000,000|}} }} Tatsuya Sylvester (竜嫌シルベスター, Tatsuya Shirubesutā) is a notable of the who sets his sight towards the , like several others within the said region. Tatsuya is famed by the name of "The Roaring Dragon" (轟竜, Gōryū) due to his loud nature, and the manner in which he exerts his powerful . Along with this title, Tatsuya is known by some as "The Father of Nature" (自然の御父さん, Shizen no Otō-san), primarily because he has entirely conquered whole environments on his own with his tremendous combat skills, as well as his ability to get along with almost any kind of fauna within these areas. Currently, Tatsuya holds a plentiful bounty of 300,000,000. He achieved this through his long-term expedition underneath property of the , ravaging and conquering their natural reserves without any permission whatsoever. In doing so, Tatsuya also managed to defeat multiple branches, including: 25, 44 and 66. Among these were two -ranked Marines, and five , indicative of Tatsuya's sheer level of power. However, despite this, the Marines do not in fact actively pursue Tatsuya despite having committed these so-called "atrocities", for Tatsuya's ultimate goal - despite seeking the One Piece - also appears to lie in the protection of natural environments and their liberation. Due to this kind-hearted nature, as well as Tatsuya's open proclamation of this to the Marines, he is not actively sought out unless he directly attacks a Marine location. even commented on the potential of Tatsuya being an indirect ally, given that the Marines listened to his conditions. Appearance Tatsuya, contrary to societal expectations, bears a gruff appearance that many would associate with an ordinary pirate. This, and his relative youth in comparison to other pirates of repute, leave him to be grossly underestimated by other individuals of a lower standing, commonly causing him to beat them up to prove a point. Tatsuya is known to be of average height, and possessing a lean build. However, he does show quite a bit of musculature, after having been isolated in the wilderness for a significant period of time. This musculature is reflected in his abdomen, arms and if the opportunity is ever arisen, his legs. Notably, Tatsuya dislikes showing off his appearance, likely because he finds it a waste of time. Beyond this, Tatsuya has distinctively spiky black hair. His hair is relatively thick, and thus occasional strands are seen protruding on their own, making him look quite clumsy. To accommodate for this, and the general harsh climate of the New World, Tatsuya regularly slaps on a dull, messy cap, which is generally made out of self-stitched leather. These are constantly breaking, and because Tatsuya doesn't earn a whole lot, he has to do the reparations on his own. Otherwise, Tatsuya is noted for his large, brown eyes, which constantly seem to have an angry glare or a dull stare about them, infuriating others around him. When discussing his face, it can be seen that Tatsuya's facial structure is quite angular. While this would normally denote a bishōnen, his rough facial hair disallows for this possibility, leaving many potential females out of the question. Tatsuya's general attire appears to be quite simple. He commonly is seen to wear a simple, dull-colored vest. This can alternate between one with a v-neck or one that goes right up to his neck. He prefers the former for comfort in combat. Besides this, he is regularly seen wearing baggy, murky white pants with a belt around his waist to tie it together. In addition, he is regularly seen wearing black, calf-length boots, specifically designed with heavy material so that they wouldn't break. He comments that they are the most expensive item of clothing he has. Personality Tatsuya is a rather odd individual, if one were to attempt to summarize him succinctly. His most evident trait appears to be his fondness of independence. The pirate absolutely despises any sort of authority placed over him, and will do anything within his power to remove it. Likewise, he doesn't believe in forced authority. His strength in this belief is strong enough that he will, undoubtedly, fight for the cause of complete strangers just to prove a point to those people attempting to exert unwanted authority. This is also another reason why the Marines don't want to confront him, for his stalwart beliefs in this individual notion make him extremely difficult to deal with. Furthermore, Tatsuya, while wishing to be independent from authority as one part of his motivations, also shows a very deep connection to the environment as a whole. His connection stems from his childhood, which lead to his initial motivations of becoming a Pirate. These two motivations make him, in some people's words, a pain to deal with, leading most, if not all potential allies of Tatsuya to go scurrying back home. Tatsuya's mannerisms are primarily identified through his appearance: unlike most, this book certainly can be judged by its cover. An instinctual reaction upon talking to Tatsuya is slapping him in the face; at least for someone who cares for honorifics. Tatsuya does not address anyone with honorifics, believing it to be beneath his pride. Furthermore, he has no regard for superiority, talking what is on his mind without any restraint. This generally consists of rather rude words, among other things. This is attributed to Tatsuya's social awkwardness, considering who he was grown with as a young man. Despite this, Tatsuya does occasionally show begrudging respect for those who have caught his eye, the list of people including famous figures such as and . Tatsuya, accordingly so, poses a complex sense of honor for himself and other individuals to follow. He follows, what he calls, the "law of the sea" (海洋法, Kaiyōhō), which essentially states that, so long as a person has power, they have everything. However, with this power, one must uphold the responsibility of its correct use. He finds that individuals with a lacking moral code always breaching this rule, something which, while he finds tedious to deal with, is one of the only motivations for him to seek out a fight. Otherwise, he is a relatively pacifistic man, centered around the belief that conflict resolves very little, and should only be used as a punishment towards those who have done something ethically wrong. Within combat, Tatsuya embodies the visage of an elder individual giving punishment to a younger one. Regardless of a potential age difference between himself and his opponent, if he were to engage in combat due to someone breaking the "law of the sea," they are immediately placed, under Tatsuya's eyes, as an inferior individual. As a stark contrast to his rude persona established in the first meeting, Tatsuya will appear more gentle and understanding, hoping to mellow his opponent through negotiations. However, if even this isn't possible, Tatsuya will not hesitate in the slightest to demonstrate utter brute force, crushing his opponent under the weight of their own ignorance. History Little is known about Tatsuya's history, due to his reluctance to reveal anything. He was apparently born within the by a pirate of substantial prowess, who had travelled to the New World but then died early on due to the invasion of a much greater force. Since then, Tatsuya had lived on his own among the wilderness, developing the attitudes that he has today. Synopsis Abilities and Powers Physical Attributes Bōjutsu Prowess Techniques Martial Arts Techniques Weapons Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbushoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:New World Characters